


bad feelings

by silverxrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is driving Sam home to Jessica. He's going to that law school interview on Monday. Everything is going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad feelings

Sam had a bad feeling.  
It crawled up his spine, climbed down his gullet and made its home in his stomach, a heavy thing he couldn't dispel. Dean was singing along to the classic rock station, loudly and off-key, beating out a rhythm on the Impala's steering wheel. It always made Sam smile. Dean couldn't sing to save his life, but he doggedly sang every word he knew, and insisted Sam do the same.  
"C'mon Sammy, look a little less cheerful. You are gonna miss me, aren't ya?" his brother asked, stretching in his seat. "Although if I was goin' home to that Smurf girl I'd be looking pretty happy too." Dean grinned infectiously, elbowing Sam in the ribs. "You never told me how you bagged a chick like that."

The heavy metal now blasting through the Impala's speakers along with his brother's ceaseless chatter made for a pleasant white noise that helped Sam block out the images of Jessica's white, terrified face surrounded by flames. But he knew no matter how many times he told himself, _it's just bad dreams, probably that greasy diner food, she's fine, you're being irrational,_  Sam wouldn't relax until he'd gotten back and made sure she was alive and safe. 

The scent of the car, whiskey, leather and rock salt with that indefinable musky smell of Dean was familiar from his childhood, and lulled him into a calmer state. 

He told himself to relax, enjoy this last ride with Dean. Although common sense told him otherwise, this hunt felt like a turning point in his life. A taste of life as it once was for him, corpses going up in flame, music in the car, eating at diners, Dean always by his side, compared to the clean, ordered and sunshine-y existence at Stanford. The one where his apartment smelled like his favorite cookies some mornings, and Jessica was always there to hold at night. The one where lectures and schedules filled his days. He took pleasure in the ordinariness of it all.  
But having had a taste of life on the edge of the law and society, could he really go back to that? He thought of the sparkle of intelligence in Jess's eyes, her blonde hair so like his mother's. Yes, yes he could.  
But in the meantime, he'd enjoy being Sam Winchester, hunter, and Dean's brother.


End file.
